The Emerald Mobiuns
by mimiakochan
Summary: Sonic and the gang and my characters find themself in a new adventure that has fun and adventure and weirdness. This will be a really really long story. NOT COMPLETED
1. the emerald mobiuns

All characters sonic sally bunnie tails amy shadow rouge knuckles nack robutnike julie-su vector and charmy and any other regular sonic characters are sega's and archie comics. Twix coke loual panze angel and the emerald mobiuns and the emerald mobiuns friends are mine!!! And the town ppl are mine! Any other characters (Why should I tell? ^_^) are special guest that are done by friends. That means they are made by them at the end I will have credits and I will tell what characters belong to who.  
  
*******  
  
As a dark horrid creature came out of the dark, there was a fatal scream. the monster laughed and held a emirald. the red chaos emirald.  
  
"EEE!!!!" screamed Loual. She woke up. "Oh the same dream yet again..." she got up and put on her shoes. "This time I know what it means, and I don't like it... I have to leave. and if I don't, it might put an end to the freedom fighters." She got up and write a message and ran out the door.  
  
Next morning...  
  
"Oh sonic come quick!" Sally screamed from Loual's hut. Sonic and tails rushed in.  
  
"What?!?! What is it?" Yelled sonic. Sally gave him a note.  
  
"Look sonic..." He read the note out loud.  
  
"Dear, sonic, sally, tails, amy and others, I have to leave I have a secret. One thing is I won't tell u. I'm going to robutnikes, he'll get "it" out of me...but when he does, I'll die, That'll keep u all out of harms way. This is for the better, of everyone... Good bye, sincerely, Loual panda." Sonic crumbled the paper. He was mad. "Sally! Tails! Get EVERYONE!"  
  
"Right!" Yelled sally and tails. Minutes later they all met up.  
  
"Alright! Loual is risking her life for an unknown reason! We gotta save her now!" They all agreed and ran off. They stopped as they approached. The loud speaker came on.  
  
"Loual will die! By the time u get here she'll be dead! Muhahahahaha!!!" Robutnike laughed off. They all zoomed in. The room was filled with tons and tons of bots tha seem to keep multiplying!  
  
"At the rate we'll probabl go, when we're done, She'll be gone!" yelled tails. A sudden light blue spike ball with a hint of yellow sawed threw some.  
  
"Go! Now! Save my friend!" Yelled Coke. She pointed to the door.  
  
"But..." Sonic started.  
  
"GO!!!" They all ran out while coke fought. Coke zoomed through more. "Gosh what are these made of? The toughest metal? Ow!" She rubbed her akin spikes. A laser shot at her she fell. She was putting up a good fight.  
  
On the next floor...  
  
They zoomed through the place but ran into Diamond the bat. Diamonds eyes narrowed on them.  
  
"Hello, Welcome to the 2nd floor... U'll all die here." She grinned. Amy grinned at her. "Ah, amy rose, Welcome. U shall die with the others." She spotted Angel the pink fox. "Oh and angel! How good is this!" She suddenly attacked amy, Amy fell on her back.  
  
"AaAaAhHhHh!!!" Screamed amy. Angel looked at her and charged at diamond and got knocked back.  
  
"Sonic! Go! Me and angel will take it from here!" Yelled amy getting up. Sonic and the rest of them were heading toward the next stairs when diamond dived for them but then got knocked on te head by amy's hammer. She knocked to the ground. Angel jumped on her and held her down. She waved for them to get away. In the next floor... Nack the weasel wiated un paitenly there. When sonic came up he was griining madly.  
  
"NACK! LET US THROUGH!!! HOW DID ROBUTNIKE GET U ON HIS TEAM?" Yelled sonic.  
  
"Calmed down sonic, I'm here for the same reason... I gotta save my friend, He said he had a secret. Then I came here. So u here for the same reason, no?" He griined.  
  
"IS THIS A LIE?" Yelled sonic.  
  
"sonic he may be able to help..." Said sally. Sonic looked disgusted.  
  
"SAL! This guy tried to kill u! How can u trust him?!?" Sonic yelled. He was furious that she said that.  
  
"Sonic, loual is in danger! He may be able to help! Give him a slite chance! We have no choice! Fine I'm going!" Sally starts to run and everyone follows execpt sonic and nack.  
  
"Nack, if u try anything funny. U'll die!" Yelled sonic.  
  
"Don't worry I won't" He grinned. Sonic ran of to catch up. Nack grinned and looked at his watch on him.  
  
"They fell for it doc."  
  
"Good, now u know the rest," siad a voice on his watch. Nack ran after them. They went to the next floor where rouge the bat was waiting. They saw her there.  
  
"Well well well, so we all meet again! So where is that rotten enchidna?" Asked rouge landing from flying.  
  
"Hes on floating isle!" Yelled twix. Panze covered twix's mouth. Twix blushed. Bunnie steped foward.  
  
"Hey, Sugah-hog. Take everybody. I'll take care of batty girl here. Heh" Said bunnie. And before rouge could say anything, bunnie rammed her. She waved sonic and the others out the door.  
  
SOnic and everybody raced to the final floor. It was pitch black. None of them could see. But then a bright light blasted up. It was blinding.  
  
"Robutnike?!?!" Yelled sonic He shaded his eyes. He heard a laugh of robutnike, Then the cry of some of the crew, well most of the crew. Nack luaghed. "NACK!!!" He shot most of them with tranquilliser's. He was about to shoot one at sonic when someone stopped him.  
  
"No nack, no. I wanted them to be safe remember." Loual said walking out of the light. "sonic I told u to leave this alone."  
  
"Ur a friend to all of us!" He yelled. Loual frowned.  
  
"I don't care... Robutnike do it now... NOW!" She yelled. "No more people getting hurt!" Robutnike luaghed and realesed a puff of smoke with red glowing eyes. The smoke zoomed right into loual and then loual fell. She looked unconcious, Then she floated up and was glowing.  
  
"LOUAL! whats going on? Whats wrong?" Sonic fell back and looked stunned. Loual frowned and closed her eyes and swooshed her hand past him and a portal TV opened in mid air, it was a vision of a flash back.  
  
"This is how "we" all were created." She pointed to the eclipse cannon. There were all the emralds.  
  
"This was..." said sonic.  
  
"This was after the death of shadow. When all the emralds disapeared suddenly." She told him to watch more. The red emrald glowed and shined a light toward the floor and it became blinding. Light flashed every where and a puff of smoke appeared and before his eyes made a mobiun. It was loual. Sonic looked shocked. Loual told him to keep looking. The loual fell and loooked up but didn't know what was going on. She passed out. One by one the emralds copied what the red one did. One by one, one by one...  
  
"This is amazing." said sonic looking at them. And one by one, they all passed out. Sonic could not get a good look at any of them. Sonic was turned back to reality. "So why do u have to go then!?!?" Yelled sonic. Loual looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Sonic, I found out something tho." She swooshed her hand again and another portal TV opened. There was a Pink hedge hog with a hunk of hair in front of her face and was young. She was crying in pain. She was at a grave at the top of the hill she was on. The feild was open. There was not a sound but birds and the wind. There was no town that could be seen, even from the highiest hill u could not see a town for miles. The girl cried and slammed her fist.  
  
"Why! Why did u leave me!?!? why?" She fell to the ground and cried and then started to wobbled side to side getting up. She fell back down and tried to get up, but couldn't. she gripped the grass. She gripped it hard. A few seconed later she screamed loud and then fell unconcious. Suddenly, She started to turn faint pink. She turned more taller and bigger and as big as a full grown oak tree. She grew fangs and her ears grew long and longs and had spike points. She became furrier and her claws grew. She woke up and growled. HEr eyes narrowed, she went mad. She ran off to the forest and caused choas. Sonic returened to reality again.  
  
"But why..." he started.  
  
"SHe is a emrald mobiun like me. When We feel loss or when the emrald wants to let out energy, They turn into a monster. That's sole purpose is to kill, or cause chaos... THATS WHY I MUST GO!" she started to disapear. "Becuase... Well I'll some day lose it and go mad. Good by- ARGGGG!!!!!" Loaul looked like she was just punched in the stumic. she fell and wobbled trying to get up. "No!!! I was soo close!!! Please no!!!" She passed out. Robutnike and nack ran out. They left no trace.  
  
******The first floor.*******  
Coke ran up and zoomed thro the swat bots. They just kept coming.  
  
"Loual! Please be okay!" She zoomed thro the bots, they seemed to start dieing off. "Yes! I'm getting to the end!" She zoomed thro a few more times and finally all of them were beat. "Yes! now to get going!" She walked up the stairs fast for she was tired.  
  
*****seconed floor*****  
  
Amy and angel were losing until...  
  
"Hey diamond ugly butt! Over here!!!" Yelled angel. diamond growled and looked at angel. She dove for her when amy knocked her upside the head and knocked her out.  
  
"Job well done, eh angel?" said amy happily. Angel was happy as was amy.  
  
"Amy, come on, We gotta get going now." Angel said heading for the stairs. Amy nodded and ran to catch up. They saw coke run by. "COKE!" Coke stopped  
  
"AmY! Angel! Come on!" She waved them to follow her. They ran to the third floor and saw nothin so they kept going.  
  
*******4th floor******* Bunnie was beating rouge,(Duh) But then rouge smacked her right in the face. Bunnie was almost knocked out, when coke, amy, and angel arrived. They all rammed rouge, and boy was she knocked out. Coke helped bunnie up.  
  
"Thanks ya'll. Now lets get or butts in gear!" Yelled bunnie as she tughed them along.  
  
*****robutnike's lab*****  
  
Sonic ran to help loual but loual woke up and growled and slapped him away. SHe fell and gripped the floor. SHe was turning dark gray and was sprouting spike wings. Her hair flew up and became more spikey and she grew fangs. HEr legs turned into a ggassing substants. Like a ghost. Her rings aroung her eyes grew together and became more spiked and ruffled. Her shirt flaps in shreads. Her eyes became narrow and evil. She rose up. She growled. SHe spotted sonic.  
  
"kill..." She zoomed after him. He was shocked and ran towards the door. He could not fight his good friend. Suddenly when he looked back to see if she was there, She wasn't there, When he looked toward to the front of him... There was the monster right in front of his face. He got terrorfied and ran the other way. ' The monster... It wasn't loual. It couldn't be her. It just can't ' Thought sonic. THe next thing he knew, loual was right in front of him. She grabbed him and slammed him down and was about to scratch him with her razor sharp claws. Suddenly the door broke open and bunnie, amy, angel and coke ran in and bunnie rammed loual not knowing it was her.  
  
"Take that ghosty gal!" Yelled bunnie. She held her hand out to get sonic. Sonic got up.  
  
"Stop! That was loual!" Loual got up and slammed them all.  
  
"What wrong with her?" Yelled angel.  
  
"Long story short, She is a mere image of a emrald, trust me and the emrald wants to release power!" Yelled sonic dodgeing her.  
  
"Sonic! The only way to keep mobius safe is beating her!!!" Yelled coke. Sonic sighed... Not wanting to hurt a friend. But he knew that is what had to be done. So he rammed her into the wall and everyone started to beat on her. Loual broke out of the pile. Amy smacked her right upside the head. Loual nailed her right in the stumic. Coke was thrown in a spike ball by bunnie toward her.  
  
"Sorry loual!" Coke rammed right into her back. Loual grabbed her and slammed her back into bunnie. Angel attacked only to be shot back to the wall. Sonic took the stand.  
  
"Loual!!!" Loual grinned showing her fangs. She was right in his face.  
  
"What?" She said in the most monstruos voice.  
  
"Byebye!" He yelled. He threw a granade at her and ran and grabbed bunnie and the others and ran.Loual wasn't as smart as she used to be. She poked at it wondering what the heck it was. It blew up. Sonic and the others ran in. There layed the regular loual. Whorne out, tired, beat up and passed out. Coke walked up to her. They all did. The trainquilized heros woke up.  
  
"What? Whats going on?" asked sally getting up. Sonic looked toward her and helped her up.  
  
"Long story Sal. I'll explain our new journey when we get home..." Bunnie, angel, amy and coke helped up the rest of them. Sonic went and got loual. He got them all home safely. 


	2. The visit to ARK

Days later....  
  
Tails ran in with sally.  
  
"Sonic! Sally says if She can get atleast 6 of the emrald mobiuns she might be able to make a cure!!!!" Tails said. Loual was sipping hot chocolate.  
  
"Really?" Asked loual.  
  
"REALLY!?!?" yelled sonic.  
  
"Yep but... We need 6 of them remember. So u gotta get going. " Said sally.  
  
"No prob! Where first then?" Said sonic slamming down his fist. Tails smiled, but it was fake.  
  
"Uh ...." Tails paused. "It would be best if uh..." He paused again. Sonic became unpantient.  
  
"WHERE!" Yelled sonic. He didn't like the suspense.  
  
"Ark... Maybe some one was left behind." Tails said.  
  
"Okay then! How do we get there?" Yelled sonic getting up.  
  
"That's the problem... I don't know how to get up there." Said sally. Sonic sat back down. Loual sipped her hot chocolate.  
  
"Sonic, don't u have a rocket?" Mumbled loual. Sonic looked at her curiously.  
  
"What do u mean?" asked sonic. Loual sipped her hot chocolate again.  
  
"Station square. They owe u tons of favors. Well they can repay atleast one. Ask for a rocket." Loual mumbled. Sonic smiled.  
  
"Great idea! I'll go see them right now!" Yelled sonic. Sally looked at him but before she could say anything. He was gone.  
  
*****Later*****  
  
sally and tails and loual where waiting. Loual was next to 5 cups of hot chocolate.  
  
"Sally, How long do u think she'll last with those 6 cups of hot chocolate in her with out falling asleep?" Tails whispered to sally.  
  
"Well I-" SAlly looked at loual laying there asleep. "Well I don't tink much longer..." Sonic raced in.  
  
"GET EVERYONE AND LETS GO!!! THEY CAN'T HOLD ON!" Yelled sonic. Loual suddenly woke up by his yelling. Sally, loual and tails nodded.  
  
***Shuttle luanch***  
  
Sonic and the gang ran to the shuttle luanch.  
  
"Who's driving?" Asked bunnie. Sonic stood still then posed.  
  
"Me!" yelled sonic.  
  
"No not u!" Yelled sally.  
  
"ME!" yelled sonic. He rushed inside. SAlly huffed as they all ran in. Sally heard sonic mumble madly. SHe looked around the corner and there was twix already in the drving seat. They luanched off.  
  
*****space*****  
  
Twix was driving oh brother. PAnze came up to him.  
  
"Hey twix, how u driving?" Asked panze. Twix ot chills and turned red. Then turned around.  
  
"Just fine!" He said. Panze and him kept talking. Coke looked at them. COke was sitting on the floor with loual.  
  
"Arn't they cute loual?" asked coke.  
  
"Yea-" She ran to twix and yelled "TWIX WATCH THE ROAD ER SPACE!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yelled twix. Sonic and the gang looked out the giant main window and a astroid was right in front of them. They crashed right into it.  
  
"IEEE!!!!" Yelled coke. they rammed into astriods again and agian. Next thing they all knew was they were hanging off pipes and rammed into walls and face flat on the floor.  
  
"TWIX!!!" Yelled sonic. Twix hurried back to the driver seat and found ark and landed. They all ran out of the ship. Coke looked around.  
  
"It, it looks desserted." said coke looking around the corner of a hallway.  
  
"Duh... We've been here before." Said sonic. Angel looked thro a hallway. she ran into spider webs. She wipped them off. she got chills. She looked at a dark end of a hallway. She suddenly heard something. She looked around. She suddenly saw a figure. It looked sorta like shadow... But with hair.  
  
"IIIIIEEEE!!!!" She screamed and ran back to the group.  
  
"Whats wrong angel?" asked sally.  
  
"I saw something! I looked like shadow but had long hair!" Yelled angel.  
  
"Nah, u were probably imagning things... no one is here. Well maybe but We're only checking." Siad sonic. "We should split up."  
  
"That would be a good idea." Said tails. They all nodded.  
  
"Me, tails, sally, angel, and amy will be a group and panze, twix, coke and loual u be a group and everbody else stay togather." Said sonic. They nodded. Loual and her group went down the hallway, the darkest one. Sonic and his group walked down the hallway to the control room. The others went to the eclipes cannon place. Sonic and his group walked down the hallway. It was dark. really dark. They finally came to the lighted control room.  
  
"SOnic. U hear that?" Asked sally. She pointed to another hallway. They all held still. They heard foot steps. But they suddenly stopped. Sonic stepped forward.  
  
"Heh." said a smooth, cool, girl voice. The word she said was fast. Suddenly a glass cage dropped on them. It had small holes on the top for air. The character walked ot of the darkness slowly. SHe was grinning and had one hand on her hip. She looked so much like shadow. But she was a girl. She had a red top that the fat strapes fell off her shoulders and were on her arms. Se wore dark navy and yellow baggy pants. She had a pair of big sunglasses on her forehead. She had long brown hair.  
  
"Why are u here?" She asked.  
  
"We're here... er... we're here to find someone." said angel.  
  
"Sonic I'm not getting a reading from my machine of a emerald in her." Tails whispered to sonic.  
  
"We're here to find another person. Are u the only one living here? Who are u?" asked sonic. The hedghog girl smiled.  
  
"My name is shady. One of the ultimate life forms. And who may I ask are u, blue hedgie?" she asked.  
  
"My name is sonic hedgehog. The world's fastest hedgehog!" He did a pose.  
  
"oh brother." said sally. Shady looked like she saw a ghost.  
  
"Sonic eh? Well let me tell u something sonic. U ruined my life." SHady said.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Yelled sonic.  
  
"Well sonic let me take u back. BAck 50 years ago..." She said, she walked over to the controls and leaned on them. "MAria, shadow. They were important to me. THey were happy. but gerald wanted to creat one more. Me. Project the seconed ultimate lifeform, SHADY. When me and shadow first met we were friendly to each other, as was maria. We were a big family. We took care of the sick maria. Me and shadow... we became closer everyday...Too close. We had feelings for each other. Big feelings. We were soo close. But then all that changed...one day.. the military found out about his work and experiments. They came to capture shadow. We ran off. The military sadly captured gerald. I tripped and fell and was sadly captured by the military. When I tripped... They grabbed me. Shaow stopped to help me, as did maria but a yelled at them to go and be safe. I was brought to prison island with GErald. Later... Gerald went mad with the death of maria. I was struck with sorrow for her. I learned she was shot. But then I wondered what happened to shadow because there was nothing anywhere about him. Before I was put into a capsule, forever asleep till needed, I found out he was captured as well. I was happy to find out where he was but before I could see him one last time, I was sent to the capsule, Hoping to see shadow again and that he was safe." She stood up. She looked down. "And, later the base became abandoned. One day a guy shapped like an egg invaded the base. He destriod everything. But I felt that shadow was safe.after the security system shut down, My capsule was realesed. I awoke, Finding the place abandone again. No sign of shadow. He was released. I ran out. I lived in station square for a little time. But one day, the news broadcast said sonic was stealing the emerald. There was a picture of the hedgehog and it was not u sonic, it was shadow. I found out more when the eggman guy was one the giant screen in station square. I thought of ARK. that guy probably took shadow with him there! so I raced there. When I finally got there. I found out shadow was in space with sonic. I looked out one of the windows seeing the giant beast. Scared. But there was shadow. Yellow and red... I yelled for him. Its was like he saw me. But shadow died.. breaking my heart. Sonic... U should of saved him!" SHe yelled. Sonic stood back and calmed down.  
  
"Shadow, I could not save him... I had not enough power and he was way into orbit. belive me I would off saved him." Said sonic. Shady looked sorry. Tails remembered something suddenly.  
  
"SHADY! REMEMBER!!! SHADOW AND U ARE IMORTAL! AGELESS!!!" Yelled tails. Shady looked shocked.  
  
"Oh I'm soo sorry," She said. She pushed and button and let the cage up.  
  
"Shady... Sonic would never let anyone die that is a hero." Said amy patting shady one the back.  
  
"sorry... Wait u said something about another person here?" asked shady. 


	3. The crash landing

"Yes." said amy. Shady Nodded. She waved them into the hallway. Sonic and the others followed. Sudennly they all bummed into each other. They bummed into the other groups. the other groups looked at shady curiously for she looked a lot like shadow.  
  
"Its okay, We'll explain later." Said tails. every one got up and followed Shady. They were lea into a lab sorta room.  
  
"where are we?" asked Coke.  
  
"The reasearch lab. Its a secret one." Said shady. "U gotta see this, I hope she is what ur looking for." Shady pushed in a code of buttons. She whispered a password. Suddenly the floor rumbled and a giant tube filled with a green liquid raised from a panel of the floor. Sonic looked shocked as did everyone else. Inside was a girl, a teen. She was a monkey, she had Light brown hair and dark fur. Her tail curled around her. She had a yellow tight shirt like loual and Panze.She had a skirt. She was floating.  
  
"Why is she in there?" asked amy. Shady looked at Amy.  
  
"I found her here, She was close to death. But I put here in this hibernation chamber, Hoping for her to live. So far, She is alive but I'm worried if we take her out of there." She said. Tails got out his machine. Sure enough, THe monkey girl was an emerald mobiun.  
  
"Shes the one! We need to realese her!" Yelled tails. Shady looked at him.  
  
"But I don't know if she will live." Said shady.  
  
"Shady, we need to realese her cause if not, the earth might be in danger." Said sonic. Shady looked down.  
  
"alright, shadow would want this too." She pushed a few buttons. THe tube swooshed open. The monkey girl fell but twix caught her. He set her up. She woke up.  
  
"What? Where am i? What happened?" Asked the girl. They clapped with glee. The girl was confused.  
  
"Hey girl whats ur name?" Asked Panze.  
  
"I think, mayla." Said the girl. Mayla was taken to the ship. Before lift off, Angel went and talked with shady.  
  
"Shady, Come with us! There is no reason to stay!" Yelled Angel with glee. Shady smiled.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'll come. But I won't go on the adventure." Shady said.  
  
"Oh alright." Said shady. They went on the ship. Panze explaining about the ememrald mobiuns to mayla. This time Coke was driving. They were almost to earth. Suddenly a blast laser hit them. They heard an annouying evil luaghter. It was robutnike.  
  
"Hahaha! Give my the emerald mobiuns and u'll be safe!" Yelled robutnike over his intercom.  
  
"This ship isn't made for fighting! We need to get out of here!!!" Yelled tails. Coke Steered away. She rammed into a commet. She zoomed down.  
  
"Everyone hang on!" Yelled coke. They were on impact to earth. They all were covering their heads. Suddenly they bumped and loual went flying back and Angel plunged and grabbed her hand. They pulled eachother back up. They held on. They crashed into the beach. A beach on an island. A desserted Island. They all fumbled out. They looked around.  
  
"WE'RE STRANDED!!!" Yelled Twix. they all were shocked. They panicked except for loual. She saw something. It, it was a boat!  
  
"Guys! A boat!" Yelled Loual. Everyone looked where she was pointing. They all jumped for joy. Angel noticed a black flag on their ship but it suddenly disapeared. Angel looked confused. Suddenly the boat turned toward them. It was an old fashion boat. Like one of those wooden ones, with lower decks and everything. The boat went to them and went on shore. Some of them looked over the rail. They sonic and the gang.  
  
"We're stranded!" Yelled Panze. They put out their bridge for getting on the boat.  
  
"Welcome aboard the S.S. Mobius!" Yelled a voice. They ran on thanking them. There was people there, not classy tho. Just normal mobiuns. They all welcomed sonic and the gang. Sonic and the gang thanked them.  
  
"So where is ur captian?" asked coke. Sonic was wondering that too .  
  
"Yeah where?" Asked sonic. Loual looked around trying to find the captain.  
  
" Right now hes Busy, U'll meet him soon." Said a rabbit boy. They all nodded. "WOuld u like a tour?" asked the rabbit boy, "My names emar." Said the rabbit boy.  
  
"Sure!" Said sonic. They followed him around the ship...  
  
*****2 hours later****  
  
They were all sipping their soda and juices they got. Emar walked in.  
  
"The captain is coming soon" he said. They nodded sipping their drinks happily. Loual got up and looked around. She wondere what would happen now... They would probably be one the ship for a while. She walked into a beautiful room. Curtains, bed, everything was nice and neat. It was beautiful, Flowers everything. She went over and smelled the flowers. They were heavenly. She picked one out of the vase. A purple beautiful one. She smelled it. It was also heavenly. She closed her eyes and sniffed it a again.  
  
"Do u like it?" asked a voice. Loual eyes opened. She spun around. There was a Guy her age right in front of her. Her had a line under his eye like her. But only one. He had a patch over his left eye. He was just a bit taller then her. He had 3 clunks of pale light green hair. He was a raccon and a fluff of a tail. A hood shirt and ripped sleeves and ripped shorts. "DO u like it?" He asked again. He was cute she admitted.  
  
"uh...Yes" She said. "They are heavenly." She said putting back the flower in the vase. The guy grabbed the flower and gave it to her.  
  
"Keep it. Well I must go, Bye now." He said. He ran out of the room. She forgot to ask his name.  
  
"Dear me... I forgot to ask his name. Oh well." She sniffed it once more. Then she walked off into the room where the others were.  
  
"So where were u?" asked Angel. Loual put the flower behind her ear.  
  
"No where. Just wanted to look around." She said. She sat down and ate a cookie. Thhey all wondered where she got the flower. THey just all went back to their eating and sipping.  
  
"The captain is coming!" Yelled Emar. They all turned their head to him.  
  
"Finally" whispered sonic to sally. Sally nailed him in the stomach. "oph! What was tha for?!?" Asked sonic.  
  
"Shhh..." Sally whispered. They watched as a figure entered. Loual eyes wided, It was him again.  
  
"Welcome mateys! Welcome to my ship!" Yelled the boy.  
  
"Thanks!" said tails.  
  
"Sooo where are we headed?" Asked sonic. The boy looked at him.  
  
"Where u guys are heading. Where?" asked the boy.  
  
"Station square!" Said Amy. Amy gulped down a cookie.  
  
"Then station square." He said. "Oh and my names Pamore." He said. "I'm 16" He said. He caught loual in the corner of his eye. He walked over to her. "Now what is ur name, Gurlie?" He asked. everyone wondered why he wanted her name.  
  
"My names...Loual." She said. She wondered as well as the others why her name.  
  
"Beautiful name, well must be going back to the boat bussines!" He yelled he ran out.  
  
"Hes a sweetypie...Loual are u listening?" asked bunnie.  
  
"Uh yeah...." Answered loual.  
  
******LAter that night******  
  
"More tea madam?" asked a kagaroo girl. Amy nodded.  
  
"MMM!!! Its so heavenly!!!" Amy yelled. Loual luaghed a bit.  
  
"Loual ur in a bit of a happy mood!" Said Bunnie.  
  
"Hmm... I guess i am." She said. "Excuse me." she said. She got up and walked out of the room her and amy and bunnie shared.She walked on the top deck. She loved how stars looked. Sparkly, just glirtering there. But she used to think they were like her. Alone. But now she had friends. She leaned against the rail. Suddenly Pamore came and leaned against the rail.  
  
"Beautiful night isn't it?" He said in a soothing clam voice. Loual looked a the sky.  
  
"Stunning" She answered.  
  
"I agree." He said he looked at her. She smiled back.  
  
"So, Pamore, why the eye patch?" She asked embaressed she asked that.  
  
"Actually," He took it off. "Its just there to help me. U see it can detect stuff from miles away. Its a secret divice." He said. he put it back on.  
"DO u ever feel like ur alone?" She blurted out. She looked down into the ocean embaressed.  
  
"Sometimes," He said. He looked down "but I always try to get someone to love me but, It never works out." He looked down. Loual felt sorry for him. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We are all sometimes alone, Thats why we need friends or uh..." She went silent with embarrsement. He looked up at her. Smiling. "Uh I gotta go." She said she ran back to her room and went to sleep.  
  
*****middle of the night****  
  
Amy awoke in the middle of the night. She was parched. She got up and went to the snack room. But on her way, She heard talking. She followed the voices. She looked through a crack in a door. She saw pamore and the other shipmates. Looking slightly different. In black clothing. They were having a converstation.  
  
"so u got her eating out of ur hand?" Said Emar.  
  
"Yep," said Pamore. Amy was confused.  
  
"Good. Now how much longer till u get that panda liking u real well?" asked Emar. Amy was shocked.  
  
"Not long, I gave her the I feel alone a lot junk." Pamore answered.  
  
"Good." Said Emar. He nodded towards the other. They laughed. Amy ran back to her room and went to sleep, going to tell loual in the morning. 


	4. heart broken

****next morning****  
  
Amy woke up, And right away ran to loual, awake.  
  
"LOUAL! LOUAL! I HVE SOMETHING BAD TO TELL U!!!" Yelled amy.  
  
"What?!?!" Yelled loual.  
  
"That boy Pamore, Hes using u!" Yelled amy. Loual blushed and was angry at the same time.  
  
"No he isn't!" Yelled Loual. She stomped off. Amy was sad that she wouldn't listen.  
  
"Oh loual..." Said amy walking off. Loual went and met Pamore.  
  
"Hi Pamore!" Said Loual. She was more cheerful then usual.  
  
"Hi loual. So What do want to do today?" Asked Pamore. Loual blushed heavily.  
  
"Uh," Loual Blushed.  
  
"How bout just walking around?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
****Later, Night time, Wow.****  
  
"Hahaha... that is soooo funny!" Luaghed Loual. Pamore laughed also. "Well I hae to be to bed now. Bye!" Said Loual. She waved good bye and Pamore waved to. She went to bed.  
  
"Heh," Said Pamore. Suddenly Loual came back out. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the great day." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She ran back to her room. Pamore touched his cheek. Embarresed. He blushed but then his named was called and He ran tothat room. Amy got up and went to see what they were doing tonight. SHe looked through the crack.  
  
"So u got her?" asked Emar.  
  
"uh, yeah..." He said.  
  
"So we attack..." Said Emar, He was interuppted.  
  
"U GUYS WERE USING LOUAL!" Yelled amy. She jumped in. She just relised what she did.  
  
"Get her!" Yelled Emar. The crew grabbed her. "We attack now! We will surprise the panda tommorow morning." Yellled Emar.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Said Pamore. The crew snuck into each room and grabbed each sonic gang member, execpt loual.  
  
"what?!?! Why are u doing this?!?!" Yelled coke.  
  
"Dear girl we are pirates." Said Pamore.  
  
"U Mean ppl!" Yelled Mayla.  
  
"Hahaha, Baby we are pirates." He said. It was dawn. It was time to get loual. They all ran out the crew that is. They left the sonic gang in chains. They snuck up on loual. She woke up.  
  
"Whats going on!?!?" Yelled loual. Right then and there she was caught.She was brought into the room with the others. She saw Pamore.  
  
"Pamore!" She screamed. He just was silent then luaghed. "Pamore..." She wasn't very happy. The ship landed. They were brought to a cliff not a high one. It was in a rain forest. Vines and everthing were everywhere. They were left at the cliff. At the bottom there was crocs. They were hungrey.  
  
"See ya!" Yelled emar. They were all in chains. They couldn't move. The wind was blowing hard. The crew left. The wind blew hard. Loual was being blown close to the end of the cliff. She was to the edge. About to fall.  
  
"Loual!" Yelled twix.  
  
"Loual hold on!" yelled Panze. Loual was blown over the edge.  
  
"Loual!" yelled everyone.  
  
"Loual!" Yelled a voice. Pamore suddnly swung by on a vine grabbing loual. The vine suddnly broke. They fell in the water.Loual could help her self for she was still chained. Pamore dove down. He grabbed her. He ran on land. He tried to get the chains off. They finally came off.  
  
"Pamore I hate u!" Loual yelled.  
  
"I know and u should." Said Pamore in a sooth sad voice.  
  
"We gotta get the others." She said. "But after this, I never want to have anything to do with u anymore." Said Loual, She walked away. Pamore, His hair over his face followed. They were next to them trying to untie them.  
  
"The ememrald machine! Its on the boat still!" Yelled tails. "U guys go get it!"  
  
"But..." Said Loual.  
  
"Here we will put them behind that rocck so they will not blow away." Said Pamore.  
  
"Fine." Said Loual. She put everyone behind the giant rock with Pamore.  
  
"The emerald machine is on my dresser in my room on the ship!" Said Tails, "Go!" He yelled. Loual and Pamore ran off. They ran to the shore. The Boat was just leaving. They jumped on. They snuck by, Loual told him to go act like he never left. He nodded.  
  
"Ahoy! Emar who's at the wheel?" He asked.  
  
"Me ya dumbo." Emar answered. Pamore kept talking. Loual snuck to tails room and grabbed the machine. She snuck out only to bump into half the crew.  
  
"PAnda girl on deck!" One of them yelled. Everybody attion turned to her. They got out there knifes and laser guns. Pamore ran infront of her.  
  
"Get out of our way Pamore, Why are u standing up for her?" Emar yelled. Pamore BLushed hugely. "Oh, In the process u fell for her," Said Emar.  
  
"Let us go!" Yelled Pamore. Pamore grabbed Louals hand and ran to the tip of the boat. They were surrouned. Emar Pointed at Pamore with the laser secretly and Loual saw that. He was gonna shot. He shot,  
  
"Pamore look out!" She screamed. She pushed him over. SHe was shot in the shoulder. She fell of the boat. Pamore watched in horror as she fell. But what he could not see was it wasn't a clear shot. It was mostly a burn. Not a clear laser shot. Just a burn, a healible burn. Pamore couldn't see that. He fell, Sad. Not a tear, yet.  
  
"Why... why did u do that Emar?" Pamore said.  
  
"I was acting like I was gonna hit u knowing what she would do. So, she was distroying ur life, U were not gonna be a pirate anymore, Were u?!? Well She is gone now." Emar said laughing. He stopped. Pamore clenched his hands tightly. He was on the floor holding himself up. He shook. He was growling. He fell unconciuos. Emar and the crew walked up to him. Emar poked at him with his gun. Pamore slaped it away. He was mutating. He was an emerald mobiun. His green hair grew into a bush of hair. His hands turned into claws, He grew long fangs.He stayed the same hight. His cuffs of grey around his eyes grew pointy. He grew sharp wings. His shoes broke open and his feet came out of his shoes. his eyes turned red with flames. He forgot everything like loual did when she transformed.  
  
"Die!" He yelled. He rammed into Emar.  
  
"What the?" Yelled Emar. Pamore grabbed most of the, and threw them out in the deep sea He threw all of them in the sea. He came to Emar. He kept shooting the laser at him but it didn't hurt him. He grabbed Emar and threw him as far as he could. Pamore walked to the tip of the ship he fell to the ground he mutated back to his regular form. He got up. He jumped down holding on to a rope down to loual. Now seeing its only a burn. He smiled. Loual was knocked out from the fall. He picked her up. The wind stopped. They walked to the others that somehow just got out of their chains.  
  
"Loual!" Yelled shady and angel. Everyone ran to her.  
  
"She's alright, Its only a healible burn." He said. "She won't talk t me anymore. She's really mad. I'll leave." He put loual down. He started to walk away. Tails picked u his machine. He turned it on and it pointed straight to Pamore.  
  
"Pamore! Stay with us! U have no where to go! U Need to go with us!" Yelled tails.  
  
"...Fine." Said Pamore. "But make sure u don't get in the way of loual, Do not tell her how I feel." He said blushing. Sonic and the others under stood, They knew how he felt. " And do not bother her about me." He said. He grinned.  
  
" But we're stranded." Said Amy.  
  
"Wait, I still have the boat." Said Pamore. He lead them to his boat. "Get on..." He said. He wasn't feeling good about how loual hated him. They all got back on. Loual was carried by twix. They put her in a bed while Pamore checked on her everyonce and a while. Sally came in and wrapped her burn in bandadges. They sailed off to station square. 


	5. one lovesick raccon

They sailed to station square.  
  
"We'll be there soon!" Yelled Pamore. Pamore yawned for he directed the boat for 2 days without sleep. He yawned again.  
  
"Why don't I take the wheel. Tell me where to sail." Offered Twix. Pamore nodded okay. He pointed to the north star. Twix nodded. Pamore walked off the captains floor. He looked at the sea. He leaned on the rail. He thought of loual. How she said, "I hate u!" It rang in his head... He saw her saying that in his head. He rested his chin in his arms. Sonic walked up.  
  
"Whats wrong Pamore?" Asked sonic. Pamore looked at him.  
  
"Its uh..." He blushed a lil, Sonic Grinned cooly.  
  
"Its loual isn't it?" Asked sonic. Pamore blushed. "Yeah she isn't that easy to get close to. Shes has a dark past, heck she doesn't have one. Like u." Said sonic.  
  
"Yeah I know, But She hates me soo much." Pamore said huffing.  
  
"Do u think she would hate u if she made sure u didn't get shot?" Said sonic. Pamores eyes widen. He realised that now.  
  
"But... I just can't. I wanna leave this alone right now." Pamore said. He walked to his room. Sonic watched as the love sick raccon walked past louals room. He whispered through her window, Her asleep, "I'm sorry." He said. He walked back to his room.  
  
****Next morning****  
  
Loual woke up. HEr burn almost was gone. She got up, knowing she was on the ship for she woke up earlier when sally came. She walked to the lunch room. Some of them were in there eating breakfast.  
  
"So ur awake" said bunnie. She caught Pamore in the corner of her eye. She ignored seeing him.  
  
"Hi bunnie." She said. She walked over to bunnie and started to talk.Pamore sighed. He knew she would never like him again. She did but he betrayed his only chance.He walked off to the top deck. He leaned on the rail, Sonic saw him once agian.  
  
"Pamore, I'm surprised ur after Loual, She is the toughest one to get to in this group." Said sonic. "Sad past and everything. No past really." Said sonic,  
  
"Yeah, I already know. But Loual is so nice on the inside." Pamore huffed.  
  
"Loual is not really well, she doesn't trust some ppl. Well i gotta go, Chilli dogs await!" He ran to the lunch room. Pamore sighed.  
  
"LAND HO!" Yelled Twix. "I've always wanted to say that..." They all rushed out and looked the way he was pointing. They cheered.  
  
"Maybe now u can get a hut after we get back to knot hole shady and Pamore!" Yelled Amy.  
  
"Yep I guess we can." Said Shady.  
  
"Yeah." SAid Pamore. They jumped off the boat.  
  
"i'll park the boat on the dock! I'll meet u in knot hole!" Yelled TWix. They waved at him while he sailed to the dock. Pamore and Shady and Mayla followed them to knot hole. Sonic showed them around knothole.  
  
"Look, we have tons of huts. Pick one and just settle down." Said sonic. Mayla, Pamore and shady went off and found vacant huts.  
  
"I'll be taking a nap. I'm sooo tired." Pamore waved to them as he went in his room and fell asleep. He awoke at a boat ramp. It was raining Sakura petals everywhere. He was leaving on the boat. He walked toward the top but was startled by a voice. He turned around and mobiun attacked him. But it turned out it was a hug, a strong hug. He was pushed over he got up. He couldn't see their face, its was darken by a shade. They ran and hugged him. They looked at them straightly. It was loual, She yelled out something, Love had been in it. He knew what it meant. He pulled her close and before they could kiss, he woke up. "a dream, just a dumb dream." He yawned and looked at the clock. He slept all night and its was morning!!! "A dream..." He said, "a dream..." He walked away into a lil hut resturant. He was diturbed by sonic suddenly disturbed him.  
  
"Come on! We're getting on a plane to travel!" Yelled sonic. He yanked PAmore out. They ran onto the plane and lifted of. Twix got to drive. It was a luxury plane. Loual made sure she wasn't too close to Pamore. Pamore sighed. Coke sipped her coffe.  
  
"U know that Pamore likes Loual, Its obvious." Coke told Sally.  
  
"I know... Thats all hes been thinking about, Sonic told me." sally replied. They hit a bump. The plane bumped I mean, The plane lost control. Tails ran to twix.  
  
"What happened?!?!?" Yelled tails holding on.  
  
"I don't know! I think I pushed a wrong button insted of a radio button!!!" Yelled TWix. The whole ship spun. THe radar map was broken and they didn't know where they were!!!  
  
"Hold on!!!" yelled Tails. They all held on for dear life. They crashed, all them knocked out. Angel heard a voice.  
  
"Hey Chapel, look over here!!!" Yelled a voice. ANgel only heard the voice. She fell back unconcious.  
  
***somewhere****  
  
Angel barley woke up. She saw 3 blurry images. a purple blurry, gray blurry and a goldish yellow blurry. The gray one came closer to her. She got a lil scared.  
  
"I think shes dead." Said the gray one.  
  
"DOubt it." Said the yellow one. The gray one cmae closer to her. Suddenly to see if she was alive, Stretched her cheeks out.  
  
"Yeeeow!!!" Yelled angel. She slammed her head up trying to sit up and knocked the gray blur back and fell back words. She regained her vision completely. NExt to her layed loual,coke, tails, amy and Panze. "Where am I?" She yelled. She looked forward to and purple hedgehog girl and a Yellow and black hedgehog. Down on the floor was a black hedgehog, rubbing his head. "Opps but U STRECHED OUT MY CHEEKS!!!" Yelled angel. The others, her friends were still unconcious. "Why am I here?" Yelled Angel.  
  
"Why are u yelling?" Asked the yellow one.  
  
"WHere are the rest of my friends?" Yelled angel.  
  
"They are in different rooms cause they all can't in here!" said the purple one.  
  
"WHo are u guys?" Asked angel. The black one got up and looked her right in the face.  
  
"Wench." He said. She spit in his face, "ARGG!!!" He wiped it off franticly.  
  
"My names chapel." Said the yellow one.  
  
"I'm Ivory!" Said the purple one. The black one ran by ivory and she grabbed his vest and he fell backwards. "and hes Virus." She giggled. Virus had a bump on his head.  
  
"Are my friends alive?" Asked Angel.  
  
"We are not sure," Said ivory in a down voice. Ivory was purple with her hair in braids and a cap on backwords. She had overrals. She had lil glasses. Next to her was a bit taller hedgehog, chapel. He was black and yellow. He had a black long jacket on. His eyes were emerald green. He had three spikes like coke on the front of his head but they were shorter then cokes and they had yellow on the top of them and black on the bottom of them. The three spikes were like his spikes. He had a scar on his eye. He had a a gray shirt with long black pants. Virus was a black hedgehog. He had a scar too. He had a sahipper around his neck. He had a blue vest and a white shirt. He had blue pants.  
  
"So..." angel looked around again. Loual groaned and woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" Moaned loual. Loual looked around.  
  
"U are at our house." Said Chapel.  
  
"How did we get here?" Loual said.  
  
"We dragged ur sorry butts back here. Well after we found ur destroyed ship with u guys in there." Said virus. virus got up from the ground.  
  
"Wait, " loual looked around. "These aren't all my friends! Where are they!" Yelled Loual.  
  
"They are in other rooms. That raccon dude was in bad shape tho." said Ivory.  
  
"PAMORE?" yelled Loual. SHe blinked a few times.  
  
"What is he ur boy friend?" Guessed Virus. Loual grabbed his vest. She was right in his face.  
  
"He is not my BOYFRIEND! I hate him!!!" Yelled Loual. She jabbed him in the stumach. She sat down.  
  
"Geez. Miss anger management." Grumbled Virus. Loual spit on his shoes. "WHAT IS IT WITH U PEOPLE AND SPITTING ON ME?!?!" Yelled Virus.  
  
"calm ur self down virus." Said chapel. "well 'pamore' is probably gonne be okay." Coke grumbled and woke up.  
  
"I'm hungry." She groaned.  
  
"We just crashed, almost died, and our ship is destroyed, AND ALL U CAN THINK ABOUT IS FOOD!?!?" yelled Loual.  
  
"Whatta ya mean we crashed? Then How are we alive?" She gasped. "is this heaven?!?!" Screamed Coke.  
  
"U dodo, this is ivory's house. Her brothers saved us." angel commented.  
  
"Ahem, well we arn't her brothers. Well me and Virus are brothers really. We just live with Ivory." explained Chapel. Angel was now confused.  
  
"So then uh, are one of u dating ivory?" asked angel. Chapel coughed. Virus's eye twitched.  
  
"Well certainly not! We all are just friends!" Exclaimed Ivory. "Besides Virus anyway has an eye for a girl already." Coughed Ivory.  
  
"Oh yeah! Loual, coke, they are Ivory, chapel and Virus." Smiled Angel.  
  
"Is most of ur team made of girls?" asked Chapel.  
  
"Uh," Angel counted in her head. "Yeah except for Twix and Pamore. The sonic gang isn't our team really. We have our own lil team. Our team and sonic's team are just friends!" Angel said sweetly.  
  
"Arg! The sonic team." Virus growled.  
  
"What's his problem?"" Asked Coke.  
  
"Oh he doesn't like the sonic team... Really." Said Ivory.  
  
"So where were u heading?" asked Chapel.  
  
"uh, we don't know." Coke kinda laughed.  
  
"Well it is extrememly hard to explain. I will explain soon enough," Loual said. The rest of them started to wake up. 


End file.
